


Many best days ever

by KirishimaEijirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Memories, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaEijirou/pseuds/KirishimaEijirou
Summary: Now that a new part in his life begins, he's looking back at the old times.I had to put 5 words in it: "Bouquet, Fridge, Resume, Fishing rod, Sundae"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 9





	Many best days ever

**Author's Note:**

> I was in mood to write a small Oneshot and decided to do it with Bokuto and Akaashi <3  
> I translated it into english and I hope it is understandable for you all so that you can enjoy it.  
> If you have some issues, feel free to correct my english but please stay nice and polite.

Many best days ever  
  


He slowly woke up from his sleep.  
He had a dream.  
But now when he was trying to think about that dream, he could not remember.  
Not important, he thought.  
After all, it was just a dream.  
However, he had the feeling that it must have been something exciting, he wasn't feeling bad.

Only tired.  
Incredibly tired.  
He had tried to go to bed early.  
Sleeping in a different bed was affecting him more than he had thought.  
A different room, too.  
The smell and the feeling, it was strange.  
He kinda felt out of place here.  
Or maybe he was just missing something.

Gently he reached out with his right arm to the other side of the bed, slowly putting it down again.  
He felt a part of the blanket first, then only the silky sheet under his fingers, and grabbed it briefly.  
It was cold.  
The grip loosened with a sigh.  
When he opened his eyes it was dark.  
Akaashi didn't have to look at the clock to know that the sun was already shining brightly in the sky.  
On the half of the bed, on which his hand was lying now, a few streaks of light were shining through the lowered shutters.

It took him a little while to get up and open it together with the window.  
The fresh air of spring felt good.  
He closed his eyes and tried to notice his surroundings for a short time only through noise.  
The constant ringing of two bicycle bells, the children's laughter, the cheerful-sounding voices of the conversing neighbors from across the street.  
He went back before they could notice him.  
He needed his coffee, urgently.  
His huge eyebags wouldn't go away, but he would feel a lot more alive.

It was very untidy in the kitchen.  
Except for a training-jacket that was hanging half-heartedly over a chair, there were big boxes and smaller boxes everywhere.  
He had to clear his way to the coffee machine first to use it.  
A small wooden box fell into his hands.  
Its light color made it different from the others standing around.  
It was also labeled with: "Home".  
Akaashi was putting it aside and switched on the machine.  
As he waited for his coffee, his eyes kept sliding back to the box.  
Was it that he just could not remember this one? Or was it new? He wasn't sure.  
Out of curiousity he pulled it back and took a look inside.  
Photos.  
A lot of photos, actually.

When he started looked at them, he noticed that there were even a few very old ones.  
From school when he was playing volleyball with his team.  
They were so young.  
Not that they would look super old today, although he couldn't speak for everyone, but there was a clear difference.  
A tiny smile settled on the former setter's lips as he went through some photos.  
So many moments that he remembered as if they were just yesterday.  
This box was almost like a resume.

Akaashi almost laughed out loud when he saw a photo of Bokuto, his former captain.  
He was pointing with his finger at the camera after somehow getting the fishing hook in his finger despite all the warnings.  
He remembered how he had to remove it.  
Then they left to get some ice cream.  
Kuroo and Kenma had also been there, although Kenma wasn't very interested in fishing.  
On the next picture he could finally see a happy Fukurodani-captain with a huge sundae.  
They were sharing it.  
If he remembered correctly, he even took the said fishing rod with him.  
Just in case that they would go fishing again.  
Bokuto had mumbled something about revenge.

Kinda amused, the black-haired shook his head and poured himself the finally finished coffee in his mug.  
The smell alone stimulated his senses a little.  
And he promptly got an idea.  
The kitchen looked pretty bare but he could change that with some little things.  
It would be a shame if all these memories were just lying around in this box.  
In his opinion, he selected the most beautiful photos and arranged them according to the approximate date.

Bokuto had bought magnets that looked like little owls in different colors.  
In any case, they finally had a purpose, because together with the photos they fit perfectly with the new refrigerator.  
When he finished his little art-attack-moment, he took another sip and looked at the overall picture.  
His mood became a bit cloudy when he thought of this carefree time.  
It had been nice with Bokuto and the others, although he had often not shown it that way.  
Today he wished that he would not have struggled so much with smiling more often.

Suddenly the front door rumbled.  
Akaashi looked in that direction in surprise, but didn't move a bit.  
Finally he clould hear a click and a relieved sigh.  
"That door keeps jamming .."  
In his mind, Akaashi counted down the seconds from 3 to 1.  
"Keeeeijiiiiiee?!"  
There it was.  
"Yes?", he answered calmly and took a last sip from his coffee mug before placing it on the table.

As soon as he turned around, his former captain and roommate came running as if he was in a hurry.  
His hands were behind his back and his huge smile made him shine like the sun.  
"Good morning.", Akaashi greeted him and gave him a small smile.  
Bokuto wavered a little with his torso in excitement.  
"Good morning! How was your first night here? Did you sleep well? I brought you something!", he said before he could have answered any of these questions and held out a bouquet of flowers.  
Bokuto had been looking forward to this day for weeks.  
It was not only their anniversary but also the day when they would officially move in together!  
The first night they would sleep together in their officially shared bed!  
Akaashi took the flowers in astonishment and looked at them before turning his gaze back to the excited owl.

"Thank you very much. I missed you.", he said softly before leaning over to kiss him on the lips.  
It wasn't just one, many smaller, tender kisses followed from his counterpart until Akaashi turned his head away from him.  
"Not so wild ..", he breathed with a smile and gave him another kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I missed you too. I could hardly sleep all night because you weren't there."  
"It was your idea. You said we shouldn't sleep here together because this day should be special."  
"I know ..", Bokuto grunted and pouted a little about his own decision before discovering the fridge.  
"The photos! You hung them up!", he exclaimed enthusiastically and now completely detached himself from his friend.  
"But there's so much space in the middle,", he wondered.

Akaashi, who was now looking for something like a vase, looked back at the fridge.  
"I wanted to have a special photo there."  
"A special one? Which one?", he asked curiously and was already looking for the box to help.  
"It wasn't made yet."  
Bokuto, without understanding, ended the search and looked at Akaashi questioningly.  
"Huh?"  
Akaashi placed the bouquet in a larger glass, which he had filled with water, and placed it on the table.  
These flowers deserved to be seen.  
He smiled meaningfully and held up his hand as if he was about to wave.  
A shiny ring sparkled on his finger.  
Bokuto seemed to understand now because his cheeks immediately turned red with excitement and happiness.  
"Right!! A special photo for a special day! That one needs a special place!", he exclaimed and put his palm on the other's.  
Of course, on his Hand was a ring too.

Even though he had just carried the last boxes into the car with his best friend Kuroo, he was now full of energy.  
The immeasurable joy was feeding him!  
How could it not?  
Today they would really move in together and live together!  
And soon he would be able to say: 'This handsome guy here? This is my husband!'  
"With your volume, our neighbors certainly already know that we are here.", Akaashi remarked, but seemed to be amused.

"That's good! They should know now that the happiest man on earth lives here!", he said and put his arms around his future husband's waist to pull him closer.  
"Kōtarō ..", he warned him quietly with a smile and shook his head over him.  
"I love you.", he whispered then against his lips before kissing him again.  
He was as happy as Bokuto was.  
It was one of the most beautiful days in his life.  
And he was 100% sure, that there will be many "best days" with this man in future.


End file.
